


Time, My Ultimate Rival, The Mansion Part 6

by drarryisgreen



Series: The Mansion [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/pseuds/drarryisgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is always running out of time when he's busy stalking Arthur.<br/>Catch up on the series here. Read <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/51117">the Mansion</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Time, My Ultimate Rival, The Mansion Part 6

As the receptionist turned to pick up a clipboard for Merlin to fill in an initial intake form, Merlin grabbed the opportunity to quickly look over the sign-in sheet at the desk. He saw Arthur’s name scribbled in along with the name of the doctor he had the appointment with—Dr Alvarr.  
  
“Do you know if Dr Alvarr is available?” Merlin asked. The receptionist raised an eyebrow. “I volunteer at the hospital,” Merlin quickly said, “I’ve…I’ve heard good things.”  
  
She nodded and looked over at her computer. “He’s in with a patient at the moment but he’s got an opening later in the day. After your initial appointment with him, we can schedule something more routine,” she answered.  
  
“Excellent.” Merlin smiled and happily took the clipboard from her and took a seat from the sofa opposite the office door he’d seen Arthur enter.  
  
Merlin took his time filling out the form. He looked around the waiting area and did his best to take in his surroundings. There seemed to be four offices behind the receptionist desk and all the doctors’ names were listed outside the perspective offices: Alavarr, Melling, Smith and Nollar.  
  
He caught the eye of the receptionist staring at him; he cleared his throat and returned to filling out the form.  
  
 _Briefly describe your concerns for seeking out a counsellor_. Merlin thought it over for a moment before writing. _Issues with jealousy, possessiveness, rivalry_. That was vague enough but sounded genuine. The door to Alavarr’s office creaked and Merlin panicked. What if Arthur were to see him? He quickly stood up startling the receptionist and turned around and bent as though he were tying a shoelace. Arthur wasn’t in the psychiatrist’s office long enough to have the appointment time be over. He heard someone whispering to the receptionist, who wasn’t as discreet as the other person, and replied loudly.  
  
“Another appointment so quickly? He’s already been here twice this week!” There was a brief silence. “Oh sorry, Doctor,” she added eventually. Merlin reckoned she’d probably received a glare from the doctor regarding her lack of confidentiality.  
  
Another thing Merlin quickly noted, Arthur had been there twice this week—he was now more intrigued. He sat down on the sofa, angling away from the door in order to avoid any chance of Arthur catching a quick look at him. He continued to fill out the form and when Alavarr returned to his office and closed the door, he stood up and walked back to the receptionist desk.  
  
“So, you’ll be back at four o’clock today then?” she asked and Merlin nodded.  
  
“Can I use the loo, if it’s possible?” Merlin asked. He’d _also_ managed to notice that the loo was right next to Alavarr’s office. She nodded. “Thanks.”  
  
Merlin entered the loo and closed the door behind him. It was a small space, and the fan turned on rather deafeningly when he flicked on the lights making it near impossible for him to hear anything from outside the toilet. Merlin sighed, this wasn’t going to work. He reached the small window in the corner to look, there was a ledge. Merlin wondered if he could climb out and stand on the ledge.  
  
A knock on the door abruptly distracted him from his thoughts.  
  
“Anyone in there?” a voice called out impatiently.  
  
“Yeah, coming right out,” Merlin replied, disappointedly.


End file.
